Back Home
by MC14ever
Summary: Ichigo Momomiya once took a part in a special group that was fighting aliens. Now something has gotten into her and her life has changed radically. Was it because of Kisshu, or Deep Blue? or maybe it was just Fate?
1. A new beginning

**hello! This is my first FanFiction and english is not my native language.. If anyone out there's reading this i hope you'll enjoy :D**

* * *

It was just another day for her. going to school, in the afternoon going to the coffee shop and on the evening fighting Kisshu and his friends.

There're all together now, as agroup, fighting, even though they should'nt be. Two months ago Mint got sick badly and while Keiichiro took care of her she developed feelings towards him. It was an unusual feeling for Mint since she only dated high classed men, but sadly Keiichiro did not feel the same way.

Mint got deppresed and didn't come to the coffee shop for a few weeks. A while after Ichigo and Mint got into a fight that let Mint into flirting and seducing Aoyama. It was Ichigo's turn to get deppresed now - She was crying in her room and she woud'nt speak to Mint for about a month. She didn't attend the coffee shop either. This was the end of her relationsip with Aoyama. Since Ichigo was locked in her room for weeks her grades have gotten lower and people have been picking on her.

* * *

There was a catchie ringtone in the background that disturbed her crying. She picked up her phone and hung up. It was pudding calling her, just like she did every day. At first she replied but after a while she was sick of it. She was sick of being called only to fight. Ryo tried to visit her once but She was so mad he didn't come back.

When she saw she was late for school she ran outside.

"Hey Ichingo!" a voice called her.

"I know we said we'll go see a movie today, but um.. i got different plans now.. im going with umm.. a friend to catch a movie."

It was her best friend from middle school.

"I'd ask you to join us but.. um.."

It was clear to Ichigo that her friends were abandoning her. she was so embarresed her ears popped out.

"No,no! it's ok.. um.. i gotta go" Ichigo said while she covered her ears and ran towards the bushes.

"hey there strawberry"

Ichigo looked up and saw kisshu fliying next to her.

"What?" she replied

"oh 'your mad?"

"Yes I am. go away"

"No chance. you're so cute when you're upset."

She didn't know how to reply but suddenly it was different than all the other times he said that to her.

"I've got a surprise for you today. A really big chimera this time"

"Im not fighting anymore" Ichigo was partly ashamed. Then she rememberd who is she talkign to.

"Really? that's great! you didn't belong in there." he said to her.

"What do you mean?"

"you are much stronger and kind, and if I may say, much more beautifull."

Ichigo didn't believe him since the blue knight stopped coming for her.

Kisshu saw the look on her face - "You are!" he landed on the floor softly and grabbed her chin "you are so cute when you let me get this close to you". kisshu attached his lips to hers. usually she would scream and push him away, but not this time. something about him.. something about HER has changed. kisshu let go of her and as he giggled he disapeard.

* * *

**So this was my first chapter I guess.. It was shorter than i expected but i will try and post the next one in the next couple of days.. if anyone is even reading this ^^ **

**again im sorry for any miss-spelling or any thing like that :)**


	2. A stray cat

**Well here goes the next chapter. again, i'm not a native english speaker so i'm sorry for any misspelling or anything like that :)**

**It is longer than the first one so just bear with me here ^^**

**Chapter 2 - A stray cat**

* * *

During math class Ichigo heard noises from the hall. Shortly after there was a knock on the door. It was Lettuce. "Im looking for Ichigo Momomiya." She looked at Ichigo and said "we need you."

She knew they were right, in a group of four they could not perform their most powerful move.

'So what? The people in my class don't love me any more. My friends aren't my friends anymore, Aoyama and I are no longer seeing each other and the Blue Knight no longer cares for me. I won't help to people who won't need me!' She thought to herself.

Lettuce closed the door, for she understood Ichigo was still in pain.

Ichigo was looking out the window. There was something about the fresh air and wind she loved and could not understand how others didn't. She was looking at the tall trees and she was hypnotized.

Then something felt different. Of course she knew it was the chimera, but it was different. Was it really that special like Kisshu said it will be? Or maybe after she told him she won't fight he changed it?

She was looking into the distance and she knew it right away. The fight will be next to her house, jeopardizing the only ones she truly cares for.

Quickly she stood up and excused herself to "the bathroom". Her ears popped out as she ran toward her house. When she was there they all have changed and they were fighting the chimera animal.

"Please! Help me!" she heard her mother's voice as her house's wreckings crushed her body.

"Mom no!" Ichigo yelled and tried to reach out. she couldn't though, for the chimera animal approached her. There was no other way. It was time.

Ichigo looked at her pendant and arched her hands toward her feet, then twirled, like she always did. But now it was wrong. Something was off.

Her outfit was no longer pink, It waspart black, part 'tardis blue'.

She tried performing her attack, Strawberry Bell, but as she crossed her hands and legs and leaned forward, there was a massive deep blue light that went straight across the space and hit Mint.

Everyone was looking at her. Lettuce was disappointed and Pudding ran for Mint's help. Ichigo was there, but not entierly. It was as if she wanted to hit mint secretly and as if she wanted to help Kisshu, but something was stoping her. Her mother. Ichigo ran, hypnotized, and got her mother out of the ruins.

After this complete humiliation she ran back home, before anyone could have said anything.

It was now night time and Ichigo got back from the hospital visiting her mother. She was too uneasy to eat, yet she did force herself into the bathroom. As the hot water rinsed her body it began to sting her inner thigh. She looked down and saw it. Her mew mark changed. It was no longer pink, it was blue. When she woke up the next morning it changed shape – it now looked like a cat's paw.

'Why did it change? What did I do? Is it because I quit? Keiichiro would know what to do. But why is this – Wait.. did I just say Keiichiro would know what to do? Of course I did, I mean, he really would. But I can't go back there. Not now.'

She tried to touch the mark, and as she hoped it would not hurt, it felt like something stung her - It was as if her thigh was catching fire. There was nothing else she could do but go see Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Good morning!" said Pudding to every customer. When Ichigo entered the café Lettuce quickly ran towards her to greet her hello. "He-" she said and Ichigo went away to the other end of the room as she interrupted Lettuce. Ryou was standing by the coffee machine so went up to him. "I need to talk to you and Keiichiro. Now."

All the girls in the café looked at them as they walked to the back room.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about yesterday." Ryou said.

"I came here for your help..." Ichigo replied.

"She's talking about her Mew Mark." Keiichiro entered the room.

"How did you know?" Ichigo did not understand.

"I've seen it yesterday."

The conversation ended and she was offered food before any examination was taken, but she was too anxious.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but you are not allowed out of the café until we figure this out."

Ichigo did not mind. She did not want to go to her house, and seeing her mother in pain was too much for her. After a while she did. Ichigo spent a month in the back room of the café, no visitors allowed, however that did not matter since there was no one to visit her.

Keiichiro and Ryou were on the verge of finding out what happened to Ichigo but she did not care anymore. After being locked up for a month without the slightest daylight ray, she hated every single person in that café, and one rainy evening she raged out of the cafe back to her house.

As she entered her house, all soaked up in water, the phone rang. It was a pleasant young woman asking Ichigo to come to the hospital. Her mother passed away.

* * *

Ryou picked up the phone "Yeah?"

It was Keiichiro. "I know what it was", he said, telling him what has gotten into Ichigo.

"I thought so too." Ryou replied.

* * *

Ichigo never liked hospitals. It had weird smells and people were never nice or kind, unless they had bad news. The hall was sometimes too wide, she felt she was lost in the space, and sometimes too narrow, she seemed narrow as well.

This section of the hospital had pretty narrow paths. Again, like always, she starded feeling dizzy, and went quickly to room 605, as the nurse told door was infront of her and she did'nt know if to get in just yet. Was she ready?

She grabbed the door knob and twisted it slowly, as the door Creaked. She was lying, there, in the middle of the room. She looked as if she was just sleeping peacefully, though Ichigo thought she might have been lonely, if she was only conscious.

Ichigo took small steps towards the sleeping beauty. A small nurse entered, probably the one that was talking to her on the phone. "Take all the time you need" she said and shut the door as she left the room.

"Hi mom, it's nice to see you. I wish I could say that. It is not nice to see you. Not like that. It was my fault, really. If I did not have the new marking this would have never happen. " Then she looked oh her mew mark and saw it has turned black.

"Oh, mom... I… I didn't do this on purpose. I was trying to find my place, since I lost it. I never thought it would make you lose your place." For a moment she thought of what she said- "But I promise you, you won't lose your place. Because I'm still alive and you're still the only one I care for. As long as I'm standing, you're standing…" After another moment of silence she continued - "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.."

The tears could no longer be locked inside. "I don't want you to go.."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, so this is the second chapter. this was actually much more fun to write than the first one.**

**To all of those who got my Doctor Who references - you now have my blessing.**

**Comments will be appreciated :D**


	3. Journey of self

**Hey there. Sorry I did not update this chapter last friday, I had a pretty busy week.. Well anyway..**

* * *

**Journey of self**

When she left the hospital and went back home he was waiting for her. Exactly what she needed.

"I'm not in the mood for it." she told Kisshu as she passed by him and entered her house. Kisshu now reappeared and he was now sitting on her mother's couch.

"Leave." She told him.

"I get it, you know.." he replied.

"What?"

"Your mother passed away. You got this thing with your attack performance.."

"How do you know about my mother?" She looked puzzled.

"I have an offer." He said, ignoring her looks.

"I'm not interested." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

She looked at him for a few more seconds and the continued - "I'm serious. Go away."

Kisshu approched her slowly and said - "Come with me." It was so refuted, she did not know how to reply.

"I mean it." he said. He looked deeply into her bright pink eyes, that were slowly turning blue, with great sadness.

"Your problem.. Deep Blue can help you. You have nothing left here haven't you? Ichigo, why can't you see what I feel for you?"

Ichigo was confused. Kisshu held her hand. He knew deep down she felt the same way.

"Ichigo," he continued. "Don't be afraid."

He used his free arm and wrapped it around her waist. Before they were gone he got close to her - nose to nose. He could hear her breathing. Ichigo closed her eyes and just as she thought their lips will joint he approched her ear and wispered - "It's okay."

The moment after they were somewhere else. It looked a bit like a Town Square. There were lots of signs offering many kinds of food, as she guessed, and some signs were blue and had a picture of an alien on them. Around her were many stores, each selling the same products. It was only then when she realized they were underground.

"You must be hungry" Kisshu said and started moving towards one of the market stores. Ichigo was staring at the crowd with awe. "Yeah…Um.. A bit." She replied and went beside him.

Each store had a different title, which she guessed was the store's name. Some looked like stars, others looked like kinds of flowers, but they all looked the same from the inside. Ichigo was now standing alone. 'Where is he?'

She was looking around her until she saw him in a store with the title of a gem she ran toward him.

Everyone saw it. She ran. A human in their territory. The entire crowd panicked - mothers hid their children and older ones were ducking under chairs and a bench. She did not see it though, because she was already near him.

"Listen, you have to be very calm." He told her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This guy is an old friend of mine, plus he's blind. Don't say a word." She now understood she was not meant to be seen.

Ichigo was silent as they exchanged words she did not understand. Kisshu gave his blind friend a ring he carried along in his pocket, and the he went and spoke to Ichigo.

"We can't step foot outside this door. Military forces are outside. Ten'un is outside. You must seek asylum."

Kisshu only looked at his old friend once, and they reapeared elsewhere.

The first thing Ichigo saw was Kisshu taking a bow. It was all blurry. The entire space of the room was some what dark. Kisshu rose and told Ichigo - "I will speak with him about your situation." She tried to keep track of what Kisshu and the mistery alien said and exchanged between each other, yet she did not understand a single word.

'who is this man? is this Deep Blue? Or maybe someone else?'

All of a sudden Kisshu bowed again and said "Thank you master". Ichigo thought she should do the same - for her own good. "Thank you" she said.

She held Kisshu's palm as a tribute for his help, and he used this moment to make them appear elsewhere. She was now standing alone in a small room. Before her was standing a simple wooden bed, with a thin mattress. The room was all at all simple and nice. The walls were white and had brown floral Decorations On the edge of each wall. The floor's tiles were white and neatly polished. Ichigo was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for someone to arrive. After five minutes she guessed she was meant to sleep, and the moment after she laid her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo felt a bit hungover. Wait.. Did she drink? No.. She did not..

Why was her head spinning, then? With one hand grabbing her head and the other clutching her stomach, she stood up and saw him by the door. She did not mean to, but she smiled at him.

* * *

Kisshu was standing next to the door. When he saw Ichigo all he could think of was yesterday, and what will happen today. That's it. Two things, but oh, so many thoughts. Thoughts of what happened yesterday in Deep Blue's office, and what will happen today in Deep Blue's underground garden. When Ichigo smiled at him it was a weird smile. She obviously did not mean to smile, she had no reason to. But somehow even that odd smile gave him hope. Hope that Ichigo will survive it. Or will at least conceal it.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her

"No." She replied. Ichigo grabbed clean clothes and put them on.

"Okay, let's go." She said.

Kisshu held her hand and they were somewhere in the underground tunnels. Before them were twho signs. One said "Eiyu" and the other "Seichi". Ichigo did not know what to do, but then Kisshu took his first step toward the "Eiyu" path.

".. You coming or what? We have a long way to go." He said.

"Yeah.. Yes I'm coming, I'm coming." She replied.

After quite a while of walking with no direction in the tunnels the started hearing voices. When they got closer they saw a big sigh. The only word Ichigo recognized was "Eiyu" so she guessed that was the name of the place they were looking for.

"What is this place?" She asked Kisshu.

"It's just one stop in today's journey. Our goal is to get to the underground gardens."

People were whispering behind them and Kisshu tried to forget about it. "You must be hungry. You didn't eat breakfast."

When the two of them reached the main dining room and ate people were still whispering, until one of them got to Kisshu and asked him to sign his deep blue colored paper.

Ichigo was confused, as other reached them and asked Kisshu many questions and many favors. Kisshu appologized, of course.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. We need to go." Kisshu did not leave any coins or any sign of payment for the meal and stood up. So did Ichigo, though she did not know why.

When the two continued in their journey Ichigo saw small houses, kinds of Shacks and tents.

After a moment of silence Kisshu decided to break the tension.

"In towns like Eiyu I'm considered a hero. These are the poor of our people - the progeny of those who died trying to keep the blue planet ours. They are those who are born from battle, and the main supporters of our fight against humanity."

The next three hours they spent walking in the tunnels again, Sometimes turning left, a few times right, but most of the time they just went casually forward. Eventually they reached a second junction – one way saying "Fu Shinko" and the other "Eiyū no chi".

Once they got to Fu Shinko, people were staring at them. It was getting dark now, under their pretended sun, but Kisshu promised they were really close.

This town did not have a joint dining room, it looked more established and with a much finer taste in design, and so this town had small markets in which one could buy food.

"I think we should stay for the night. We can hit the road with dawn and reach the gardens at noon" Ichigo suggested.

"No." Kisshu said, without explanation.

Ichigo wanted to ask why, but Kisshu's face said it all. She knew something about this fine place was not good for them. Especially not if you stay for the night.

Kisshu and Ichigo kept on walking until Kisshu herd a conversation just beside him. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and began running. Running like he never ran before. Running only because Ichigo could not disappear like he can. Oh, if only she knew the sacrifices he made for her.

Such pressure was never near Ichigo, and when kishhu and Ichigo were running her ears popped out and her hand was sweaty. It was not too late before her hand slipped away from Kisshu's grip and she fell on the ground.

"I can't run any further. " she said, breathing heavily.

"You must. Get up on your feet and run, or you won't be able to run anymore." He said.

Ichigo never saw Kisshu this serious in her life. It must be important. She tried to get up but as soon as she took a step towards Kisshu she embraced the ground again. There was nothing left for Kisshu to do but to go without her. But he did not. He took both her hands and wrapped them around his neck. "Hold on tight!" He said, lifting her on his back, as he started taking speed.

They ran like this for a few good minutes, when every once in a while Ichigo lost her grip and Kisshu would hold her tighter and closer to him. When Kisshu was sure they were alone they sat down in one of the tunnel's corner and said nothing.

"These, Ichigo, are our middle classed men, little among our race. They have lost all hope on getting back to our home plane, and grew costume to the tunnels. They don't like Deep Blue's mottoes because they do not believe in co-existence. Those aliens hate humans."

Kisshu silenced for a moment and then went on – "I was born in a small village, just like Fu Shinko. When I was younger those people still had hope, and so as a promise, I went away and fought for our race, only I wasn't here when they lost faith."

Ichigo started getting the mood around these underground tunnels. She felt it in her bones. Or maybe it was the cold breeze? Definitely the cool air.

Kisshu thought it might be hard for Ichigo to get used to the weather underground, but sleeping in town, with those who want her head the most, is not an option - so he did what he knew how to - he got closer to her and as he hugged her, he kept her warm for the night.

* * *

**Im not sure what I think about this.. Oh well.. We'll just wait and see.. :\**


	4. The blue palace

**A\N: English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any misspelling or grammar mistakes****.**

**Sorry for the major delay, I was kind of lazy lately. For all of you out there reading this, this is the first time I'm writing something slightly slightly, SLIGHTLY smutty. So.. I'm going to burry my head under the blanket. :D**

In The morning, they woke up because of loud shouts: "Let's split. They have to be somewhere around here"! Ichigo felt the adrenaline in her veins.

They ran and ran, Until she thought they could not run any further. Until her legs sore. This time Kisshu did not pick her up by her arms. In fact he did not pick her up at all. Instead what he did was examining the area - the ground, the air, the ceiling.

He's looking for something but for what? And why?

Ichigo looked around, trying to find what he was looking for. Unable to find it she looked at his face - the look of a loving and caring man. There probably was not a more suitable expression for Kisshu, except the one that appeared whenever humans were mentioned.

Kisshu was still looking for something, and eventually it appeared. It was another alien. Kisshu was growling at thin air, and by the time the alien appeared Kisshu was standing in front of Ichigo in an attack position.

Once Kisshu saw who it was he was relaxed.

"You're late" the new alien told them. The alien had dark purple hair and bangs. It was tall but not skinny, and most importantly, he looked as if he was forced into acting polite.

"I know. We had to stop for the night. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kisshu explained.

"Don't make your own assumptions." The purple haired skinny alien told him.

"What ever.." Kisshu began walking again into a different area, which was somewhat cleaner.

As they both continued walking Kisshu could sense him staring at him, while Ichigo just looked over her shoulder waving her hand for goodbye.

"We'll be there in a minute" Kisshu said. "This is you're last chance to regret. To go back home."

"What home?" Ichigo replied casually stinging her past. Kisshu wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her up. How could she say that?! After all she's been through. This is not her home. Her home is on the blue planet - and she needs to face it and it's consequences. He really wanted to tell her that, but if he did, she might have considered going back. Leaving him alone, and this time without looking back. This is just a chance he could not take. he gazed at her for so long, that when she suddenly went faster he thought she knew he likes to stare at people. He would not call it staring. He calls it observing. Once, someone caught him observing others at a military camp while they were shooting at human figures. That 'someone' later became Deep Blue and Kisshu became an elite soldier.

She did not notice his gaze, though. While Kisshu was busy observing, Ichigo was facinated by the beatiful green gardens. It was the only thing around those tunnels that resembled earth and the aliens' legacy. Roses, daisies, anemones, poppies, dandelions and orchids were scattered all around the gardens with many many others. Butterflies were dancing next to the songbirds that were giving their natural gift as a thank you note to nature.

Ichigo got in to the gardens through a large silver gate and walked calmly to a man who was standing next to a small table, and was drinking a glass of water. The man was kind enough to offer her a glass of water and Ichigo just then realized how thirsty she was. After drinking all of the water she looked back at the gate and saw Kisshu standing just beside it. He did not enter the gardens, so she understood this was something that was meant only for her.

"Why are you here?" The man asked. His voice - she knew it. It was Deep Blue.

"I'm here asking for a home." She said.

"This is not your home." He said as he started taking a walk in the gardens.

As both of them were now walking slowly, Ichigo continued.

"Earth isn't my home either. I have no home. After seeing how humans treated you I am asking you to give me shelter for the nights, and in return I could be your soldier. "

"Very well. I will give you shelter." Deep Blue looked into her eyes and said "If you will follow my training program and will help us with our 'underground friends'. Will you stand and fight with us?"

Ichigo did not blink. She knew it immediately, this was meant to be.

"I will." She said.

"All right then." He said as he vanished and became one with the garden.

One of the servants came to see her shortly after. He was tall and skinny and had pitched black hair. His clothes were of a servant - a light suit and a kerchief on his arm.

"You will be staying in The Blue Palace tonight, and your journey and training program will begin with dawn. Enjoy your last days in the sun. You won't see much of it again." The servant then vanished and as Ichigo turned around she saw Kisshu standing just beside her.

"I don't think you should do this. We will revenge the human race. Do you want to be the one who does that?" He said.

"I won't blame you if you want to go back home."

"But I don't want to go back, don't you see? I'm here with you and I'm here to stay."

Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's arm and gazed at his eyes.

"How can you say that without blinking?" Kisshu was a sadist but he would never turn against his own race.

"If you blink, your'e unsure and unsafe. Kisshu, this is something I have to do, don't you understand?"

Ichigo placed her fingers on Kisshu's eyes and as her fingers laid covering his eyelids making him unable to see, Ichigo said: "Don't be afraid to look. Don't hide in the darkness of your soul - banish it! Don't blink! Blink and your'e dead!"

Kishhu, with his eyes closed, wrapped one arm around Ichigo and pulled her close to him. Kisshu's other hand was on Ichigo's cheek as he leaned forward.

It was out if the blue. Ichigo was not ready, she did not know what to do. As their lips joint Kisshu was rough and it had a violent vibe. Just before Ichigo panicked, Kisshu relaxed and the kiss was much softer. Ichigo only then realized her palm was in his hair and she was gasping for air. When they detached Ichigo was somewhat lost and kisshu had to take her by the hand and get her in to the palace.

The palace was tidy inside - there were not many furniture, but those that were did not take much of the free space. Ichigo asumed this area was one of a royal parties and important events.

The slender servant appeared again: "You will be staying in the guest rooms. Room number 168 and 203. Dinner will be brought to your rooms and breakfast will be served during training." The servant then turned to Kisshu - "You will not be joining her training, and breakfast will be served in the main dinning room. You will be asked to sign out shortly after breakfast." He then turned away from Kisshu. "That will be all." The stranger disappeared and all Kisshu could think of was him not having the room next to Ichigo. 'How else could I protect her?'

"Okay then. Let's go to our rooms." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah... Lets…"

Ichigo and Kisshu went down the hall as the signs indicated. Half way through Ichigo saw a big man staring at her. The man was tall and had broad shoulders. He had closely cropped hair and he was wearing a tank top. On his arm was a tattoo of a flame which was painted blue. As Ichigo walked by him she saw another tattoo on his back - a green raindrop.

Shortly after, they reached room 168. "All right you go in here and I'll walk to the next toom." Said Ichigo.

"No way. You get in here and I'll go to room 203." He replied.

Ichigo stood on her toes and leaned in to kiss him. He did not see this one coming, he only tried to do what is best for her. Kisshu pulled away, blushing, and grimaced. "It's not fair. Don't do it again.." He said as he looked away, with hot red cheeks.

"Don't worry about me. I can walk that far." Ichigo then wrapped her hands around him and wispered "Thank you."

Ichigo reached to a door with the label '203'. This was her guest room. She opened the door and entered the room to find a large sized bed, a desk, a bathroom, and a message on the wall written in big bold letters: "BEWARE OF TEN'UN!"

This message was obviously not written by the palace's stuff. It was someone else.

'Ten'un.. Why is that name familiar?'

it struck her. "Military forces are outside. Ten'un is outside." These were Kisshu's last words before she seeked help. She did not know what this was all about or who he is, but she just could NOT stay in this room for the night.

Ichigo slammed the door and headed out toward room 168. As she got closer to the door she was looking for she became more stessed and began running.

Knock knock knock.

Knock knock knock knock KNOCK.

Ichigo was hitting the door, frightened, until Kisshu opened the door, a few seconds later.

"What happened?" He asked as Ichigo walked into his room.

Ichigo was breathing heavily, and could not speak. "The.. The room.. It.. Um.. Has.." She stopped and took some shallow breaths. "Ten'un…" She started talking again, and Kisshu's eyes spread widely.

"um.. Who is he?" She asked.

Kisshu was overwhelmed.

"My room, well, has a message. It sais "beware of Ten'un." Ichigo was still catching her breath.

"You know who this is. Who is he?"

Kisshu went away to the window, and looked at the night's sky. The sun just set.

"Don't worry about it."

After a few seconds of silence Ichigo finaly cought her breath. "What do you mean don't worry about it? I can't go back to that room. No way." Ichigo knew he would say something sarcastic so she continued: "You're not going there too."

"He's your trainer." Kisshu said and turned around. He then went back to his bed and turned his back on Ichigo. Kisshu was not in the mood, but Ichigo knew he would not let her leave this room now, so she hid under the blanket .

It has been four hours now that Ichigo was not asleep, and neither did Kisshu. From her side of the bed she could see the moon now. The window was open, and cold air intruded the room. Ichigo felt cold and alone, and as she huddled toward Kisshu, she saw that he turned in her direction as well. They were gazing at each other, not saying a word. As a gaze became a touch, an embrace, a glimpse and a moan, the curtains which accompanied the cold breeze merged into the stars as the sang a new lullaby.

**So.. Yeah.. That was it. For those who got my "Don't blink" reference – I love you, you're awesome. I hope posting the next chapter won't take me as long as this one did. **

**Thanks for the support **


End file.
